The Worlds Above
by Suntail Hawk o' Doom
Summary: When Akaly's Myr Propogator is Corrupted, his precious artifact creature attacks him, and Akaly is suddenly hurled into the Blind Eternities. Find the decklists at MTGvault. Click Deck Search and search for username Starn.
1. Intro?

****Chapter 1****

School days for the town of Loor were very boring. This may have been because of two reasons: Number one, the school days for the town of Loor were very boring, or, number two, I cast a spell on you. Stop reading. Seriously.

...

...

_(___Is this another cliché "..." waiting for you to go away beginning?___)_

...

O-Okay. I-I-I can't

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" (Mw-ah-hah-hah-hah-hah-hah-hah: An evil cackle, pitch pronounced like a mana curve-higher-highest-higher-high-medium high- You get it now, right?)

* * *

><p>OK. Hello. I am the embodiment of Asera, the plane we are on. No. Not really. I am god of the story, dum-dum. See that perfection...? Oh? You want to go back to the very much cliché story? Who am I to refuse?<p>

(__The god of stories, so get the heck outta here.__)

Those reasons were not actually the reasons, I'm sure you know. These are. Number one, the people were so strange, so polite, and they hated random plot twists. Number two, they hated randomness, other than in science class. Or art. Or artifice. Or sorcery. Or life.

(_R___andom plot twists...? Not your cup of tea? See above. Get the heck outta here.__)

...

...

(__Not really. This god here doesn't really have any followers. Come to the shrine tomorrow?__)

Anyway, this town was boring, not because they hated the unknown or the random. They loved exploring. It was boring because it was random. And it was random because it was... Boring? We're sorry, but that's not the answer we were looking for! Loor was not boring. It was actually quite exciting. You know, because it was rather random. It's because it was such a great place that the classes were boring.

That's not to say the students didn't learn anything. Akaly did just fine, and his favorite subjects were those that had something to do with the marvelous creations connected to artifice. Needless to say, he liked the artifice class, and the classes where they got to learn about how to build one without the use of magic by using many tools were quite interesting.

(__No, I don't think he used magical tools, though I am probably wrong. I'm the soul of the story, not the Soul of Ravnica, for the gods' sake. ___I___don't sit around learning some useless crud. No, I sit around and make other entities learn ___incorrect ___useless crud.__)

His favorite thing to do was to study the inner workings of artifacts, so that he could one day shape and create them with ease, and so he took one out now. It was the end of the school day, and Akaly really wanted to see if his new invention worked. The humans on Aresa were relatively technologically advanced, so this artifact was a self-minimizing replicator. That meant, it could replace any piece of furniture, technology, or even another artifact.

__ Wait till I sho____w ___this ___to Thoed!__, thought Akaly,_ excited to see that it worked._

Thoed was the artifice teacher, and he thought highly of Akaly's previous invention, the Myr Propagator.

The myr was imbued with a magical property that allowed the artifact, already a fierce guardian of the town, reproduce itself simply by harvesting materials and storing them into its locking chamber. The inside, no matter what the creature was doing, would then assemble the new duplicate in a minimized form. It was then brought to a mana source, then the duplicate would gather mana for itself. Then, the new construct would get itself up and go defend the town. If one day there would be raiders coming for the town, however unlikely _that_ would be, then the alpha construct (Being the original Sanctuary Protector), could order them to swarm one place, or attack another, or command them to lie down to trick the enemy.

* * *

><p>AN: Ugh. I can't write anymore. Soo sleepy...

So, what did you think? Other than "This story is the worst!" although it is.


	2. Gishea Learns of Artifice

**Chapter 2**

**The Replicator**

* * *

><p>Akaly had forgotten to bring one of his spellbooks to Spellweaving, so he borrowed Gishea's for a second and said, "Replicator, copy Gishea's book," and the replicator complied. Gishea watched in amazement as her lab partner's new invention enlarged from about a cubic centimeter to a cubic inch, and apparently made some calculations. It then wheeled over to Gishea's spellbook, and it made some more calculations. Then, suddenly, it began constructing part of itself into the likeness of the book, then built another section. After about a minute, Akaly's new temporary spellbook stood on the table. Of course, it was discolored, but Akaly sent his mind out to search for mana. Akaly quickly found some, and he channeled some of the white, red, and green mana from the plains and forested mountains near his home. After refining the mana in his spiritual recesses, he released the mana, encircling the replicator with the mana. It now became an exact replica of Gishea's spellbook.<p>

"Wow," Gishea said. "How did you do that?"

"Gishea, you've seen dozens of my inventions."

"Yeah..?"

"Well, shouldn't it be obvious?"

"No, Akaly. artifice may be easy for you, but I don't get it," Gishea looked as if she just had an idea. "My artifice is pretty bad... D'you think that you could.. maybe help me learn how to do it? Like, after school?"

"Sure thing, Gishea. Class is starting in fifteen minutes. Let's start preparing the artificial mana pool," he answered absentmindedly.

(_Hey. I'm back. And don't you think there are too many verbs telling you who's saying what?_)

"Alright. Just remember what you said."

They flipped to the mana pool page and started working.

**Gishea Goes to Artifice**

* * *

><p>"Hello."<p>

"Hey."

"How are you?"

"Good day."

"Howdy."

"Ready to learn?"

"Awesome!"

"Let's start."

This was Thoed and his way of greeting everyone.

(_There's really no need for me to repeat all of that, so let's continue. I want to get to the exciting part._)

Most of Thoed's 6th class of the day was thre by the time Gishea got there, so she got into her seat- seat 48- and sat down to examine what Thoed had set out on every single desk. There seemed to be a gem sitting next to 2 disks of some kind, and a ring next to that. Gishea thought they looked familiar.

_ Let's see... Oh! That ring seems to fit around the gem! So... yes! The ring fits inside the disks!_ By this time, Gishea knew how to subconsciously channel mana, and so she refined the mana to create a set of protective armor. This was the first spell they had learned, on the first day of first grade. They were in sixth grade now, and it was completely mastered. They could change the colors, change the size, and will it to fly.

Since the desks and the rooms of the entire school were already protected by artifacts, creatures, and enchantments alike, she started to experiment. Refining some red mana, she sent it into the artifact and attempted to take some out.

_Oh! It worked! If I put in mana, I can take it out whenever I want?_

Gishea used a Telepathy- outside of a duel, it could be used to both read minds and communicate- and connected with Thoed.

_Thoed, can I Time Warp myself to see what it does?_

_ Sure. Just remember the rules of time travel._

_ OK._

Gishea appeared next to Gishea as she cut the connection.

"Should probably get going," she said to herself, and warped herself into the future. She was next to herself, who let her do what she needed to do. She took out some of the red mana. Her theory was right: it was a mana pool. How did it work like that? Her curious mind was dying to know. So, she headed back to her class, casting another Time Warp and vanishing in a flash of blue.

Once everybody was done learning all that the artifact had to offer, Thoed took the class back for teaching.

He put up a screen, and projected four designs on it. One looked exactly like her design, and the others had a slightly different design. Thoed took out a pencil and pointed to the first design. This one was the design Gishea had, with one disk on the bottom, the ring with the gem inside of it holding up the second disk. Gishea had also added mana to hers so that it wouldn't break.

"This is the neatest design. The disk supports the ring which supports the gem and the other disk. Many of you also put mana on it so that it would hold," he said. Now, he pointed to the second design. The ring was on top of the disks and the gem was on the bottom. "You would have needed to insert mana into this one."

He pointed to the third and fourth. The third was just everything lying around with the gem on part of the first disk, the disk on the gem, and the ring on the first disk. The fourth was just as bad. "'Nuff said," he said.

"Let me guess: you all found out these were mana pools." Thoed shut off the screen.

"Yes," came a chorus of voices in the class.

"Well, let me guess: you don't know what any of these are."

The class was silent this time, but most of them were smiling.

"This," he said, conjuring a gem, "is a Prophetic Prism."

"This," setting aside the gem, he found a ring in thin air, "is a Sol Ring."

"And these last two," he said, "are imbued with enchantments. One charges (untaps) up to two artifacts, and one holds mana."

Thoed magically assembled design one, then let one drop of blue magic drip into the artifact- artifacts now, Gishea reminded herself- and waited for a minute.

Gishea appeared next to Gishea in a burst of blue mana. The present-time Gishea stepped aside and let past-Gishea do what she needed to do. After ten seconds or so, past-Gishea was gone, and Gishea sat back on her seat. Now, Thoed spoke.

"Who thinks that the mana will have multiplied?" Everybody raised their hands; this was a very smart group.

Thoed drew out all of the mana, and they saw that there was four times the amount of mana. However, only half of it was blue mana and the rest was colorless. Everybody saw this was because of the circuit of the ring, gem, disk and other disk.

"Well," Thoed said, "that's all for today. I have to get ready for my last class. Oh, and keep the pools. Never know when they might come in handy."

**Akaly Teaches Gishea More, Part 1**

* * *

><p>After school, Akaly and Gishea met in the meadow next to the school campus.<p>

"Sit down," Akaly told Gishea, sitting down in he grass.

"Thoed told us about the Prophetic Prism-Sol Ring-Twin Disks Combo to store and multiply mana."

"Well, you know, Gishea. It doesn't have to be a specific Prophetic Prism or Sol Ring."

Gishea did not seem to know this, so Akaly opted to explain.

"Artifacts are enchanted pieces of technology, right?" Gishea nodded. "Well, you can weave those enchantment yourself, right? You take Enchants course two, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, you should be able to enchant disks and rings and gems by yourself. So...oh! I know what to do to help you learn more!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Who thinks that Gishea's totally not going to learn how to make a mana pool? Raise your hand.

(_Count: 0_)

My count was 0. Are you sure you can count correctly, Stryc?

(_Didn't you agree not to say my name? At least until the second chapter?_)

Your counting _is_ messed up, Strikey.

(_YOU INSULT ME, YOU INSULT ASERA-_)

Dude. I'm the embodiment of Asera. Shut up, Strikey.

(_OK then. Just stop calling me Strikey._)

'K then. Good night, Stryc.

(_Night._)

…

…

'Night Strikey.*Snicker*

(_…? Oh... YOU'RE GOIN' DOWN!_)

Night. Readers. Want an extra duel between me and Strikey here next A/N? Review, like, and flame. See yah!*Is tackled by an enchantment creature*


	3. Myr Corrupt

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Gishea wanted to learn more. She'd enchanted and created her own mana pool, but she still wanted to learn more. But there was another factor involved. It was called time. So Gishea used a Teleportal to get home, and Akaly headed in the other direction.<p>

* * *

><p>Akaly didn't walk home either. He did a Teleport home, or, more specifically, his artifice chamber. He was working on a few changes to his replicator. He picked up a few tools. He heard his dad walking around upstairs. He was a heavyset man, so it didn't worry him if the roof was going to fall.<p>

Akaly's replicator was beginning to look like the Sculpting Steel that he'd wanted it to be. Suddenly, he heard something strange. His father, apparently fighting a machine. Akaly had just finished the Sculpting Steel. It could be used as a weapon. He grabbed it and teleported upstairs.

The scene in front of Akaly was not cool. His father was indeed fightning a machine, worse still, it was his alpha Myr Propogator. Akaly yelled at it.

"WAKE UP, ALPHA PROPO!"

The myr looked up from its fight. This was bad for it; Akaly's father landed a kick and cut off two of its limbs with a mana-forged sword. The myr grew them back and returned its attention to his father.

"MOTHER!" Akaly said, throwing the Sculpting Steel. It transformed into the myr midflight. Just then, about ten or so other myr of the same design appeared at its feet. Then twenty. Then thirty. It began hacking at the alpha with its tiny army. The original soon exploded into a flash of blue and gray. They had bigger problems now. Another army, the original, appeared at the doors, alerted that the alpha was dead. Meanwhile, the other alpha was still producing an army. Akaly threw mana into them, trying to make sure he caught all of them. His mother rushed behind him, and said, "Oh. My. God."

She ran back into the magical room, and drew out some books. Storing them in the Knowledge Pool so that they would be safe was a necessity They were centuries of family research. If they fell into the wrong hands, they would be used to do what horrible evils lived over the horizon.

Akaly's family held out against the army, and Akaly decided enough was enough. He forged a Greatsword of mana and attacked. He slashed at one myr that exploded into gray mana, then another that disintegrated into red. He stabbed a myr that let off green, then he let loose a blast of blue mana. The myr, noticing an attacker different from the rest, swarmed him. Akaly groaned. He'd been too smart for his own good. Then he'd been too ignorant. Then too reckless. He was not going to survive this one. Akaly hacked and slashed harder than ever before, but it wasn't going to work. Fatigue overtook him, and a myr slashed at him.

Akaly blacked out.

Then he vanished from Asera.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

I'm kind of surprised that Stryc didn't show up.

(_Hey, Suntail._)

Oh. Hey, Strik-Stryc.

(_Were you about to..._)

NO.

(_OK. If you're that bad to your friends... DIBS ON AUTHOR'S RANT!_)

Aww...

(_I called it first!_)

(_There are a few parts to an good Author's Note._)

(_One, **THE NOTE**. This is self explanatory._)

(_Two, **THE RANT**. Rant all you want here._)

(_Three, **THE MESSAGE**. This is where you actually express the message._)

I objec-

(_I'm in charge here. Hello?_)

Fin-

(_Hello? Tailly?_)

Dud-

(_Shut up, sir._)

(_Four, **THE EXIT SLIP**. It's where the author gives you your homework-fave, follow, review, decklists..._)

(_And that's all there is to i-_)

Now that our friend Stryc is done, let's get to **THE MESSAGE**.

**THE MESSAGE**:

This is the first fanfic I've actually written a third chapter on. Come to think of it, I didn't even have a second chapter...

I'd like to thank all of you for your continued support.

(_He's being sarcastic. Smurf with the weird guy, guys._)

Yeah. I was sarcastic. But,- HEY... aren't **I** in charge of **THE MESSAGE**?

(_All yours, noob._)

Thank yo- no noob, Stryc.

(_..._)

Anyways, yeah. Time for-

(_The **EEEXIIIT SLIIP**._)

Yes.The horrible **EXIT SLIP.**

I want you to give your feedback to see if I should continue or not. I also want to know where Akaly should end up.

Should Gishea play a major or minor role?

Should Akaly meet Zured from Vast Cityscape?

Thanks for the support! Thanks for readying!

(_Thanks for _reading_!_)

Yeah. That.

(_Thanks for reading!_)

Dude. Seriously?

(_I gotta be the last one to say something, right?_)

* * *

><p>signature<p> 


End file.
